An old tale lost in history
by CycIic
Summary: A fantasy story based on Swords, Dragons, Heros, Giants Animals, and Vampires! Mirmulnir woke up and became a much more terrifying foe than the Minotaur. Who will be the new hero that will stop Mirmulnir? Will it be a chosen Child? Or perhaps a sword skilled Man? Note: This story is not suitable for people under 14.


Chapter 1

The Dark Lord Mirmulnir Awakes

It's a dark night, darker than evil itself. The clouds and liquid magma amassed and destroyed the skies. Just below the clouds amassed with the liquid magma, there was an old Castle with about hundreds of soldiers at most fighting. The other side of which was Mirmulnir's army protecting the castle. The other however was attempting to destroy a very powerful foe that was resting, transforming into a much more ruthless killer. The army of Jordan led by a wise young prince Edward, heir to the throne of Jordan. Fought to the point that he had to destroy Mirmulnir no matter the cost. He needed him dead to secure his and many of his people's future, Mirmulnir however was ruthless and bloodthirsty. He could take down 10 men in a straight up battle. One of Edwards second in command shouted,

"Edward! We must retreat, we already lost so much men, if we stay here much longer we will all die!" Edward gazed at his second command and said to him, "Mirmulnir created this storm to slow us down, if we stop now just imagine how many victims do you think will fall upon his trap because of our failures? We must destroy him now to secure our future."

One of Mirmulnir's men charged up to Edward attempting to slice him in half, Edward countered the attack and threw malicious blows to his enemy. Edward said to his second in command,

"Remember your oath brother we must protect our people even if it means us dying here tonight!"

Edward had commanded his men to step it up before the Dark Lord Mirmulnir awoke from his 30 day slumber. Desperate to finish his mission, he had ordered every artillery in the far sector to fire at his position. Edward threw a spear with fire at the tip way up in the sky as a sign to signal his artillery. As one of those catapult operators seeing a spear being thrown up in the sky they knew that their prince was in dire need, and if a spear was thrown up in the sky their orders were clear. Their orders were to fire at their Prince position. The catapult operators looked at each other and nodded.

"You know your orders and I suggest that we don't make the prince wait. Everyone! We fire in 3." As the countdown began a lightning struck one of the catapult's and that forced the lead catapult engineer to count down faster and not every catapult in the far sector fired in a perfect synchronized way. As Edward looked up in the sky he yelled, "Take cover!"

The Fireballs took out many of Mirmulnir's men and Edwards. Edward survived the artillery attack and many of his kin were not so lucky. He saw an opening to the Castle's entrance and sprinted, but it was too late. Mirmulnir opened his eyes, they were once black only for a few seconds until they turned glowing red and orange. His transformation was complete or was it not? The Dark Lord floated up using his dark aura as a floatation, Mirmulnir looked around he saw many of his men who served him from the beginning greeted him with fear. Mirmulnir said to his men in a raspy voice,

"Hello my friends what a thr-"

Mirmulnir coughed and raised his fist to his lips and said,

"i'm sorry, I guess my voice is not fully transformed to the point that I do not sound menacing at all!"

Mirmulnir decided to say what he was about to say until he was interrupted by his raspy voice.

"My friends what a thrill it is to be here with you tonight, if it were not for your loyalty I surely would have perished such as my foolish father did. And I see that you guys did not once tried to attempt killing me in my sleep and I admire that. For your award you guys deserve a taste of my power!"

Mirmulnir was beginning to test his new vampiric powers he had achieved while he was in ritual 30 days earlier. Just when Mirmulnir was about to murder his officers, Edward just so happened to step in right before Mirmulnir pulled any crazy stunt. Mirmulnir turned to Edward and said to him.

"Ah Edward I thought I'd never see you again after that Vega aftermath." Edward gazed at Mirmulnir with blood dripping down his face,

"Piercing your sword through my stomach wasn't going to stop me from destroying you. I actually had one of our most finest mages healing me nonstop until I came here with my men to put an end to you."

Mirmulnir smirked and closed his eyes and said to the prince,

"Boy you have no idea who you're dealing with. I am not the same from that Vega incident. I grew stronger, I grew smarter, and I am now the most powerful being to ever exist in this world!"

Mirmulnir's voice was no longer raspy at this point.,

"My power rivals the gods and do you really think you can destroy me," Mirmulnir laughed. Edward responded,

"Let us fight with our blades and not power. Let us see who truly is superior with swords."

Mirmulnir's smile disappeared when the Prince finished what he had to say. Mirmulnir shouted,

"Severus! Bring me my sword."

Severus the man who served Mirmulnir his whole life brought the Dark Lord his sword. His one knee to the ground and said to him,

"Master, your sword has been prepped and ready to use anytime you want."

Mirmulnir looked down and smiled on Severus and said,

"My servant, bring me my outfit these rags are bothering me by the second." Severus replied, "Yes Master."

Severus stood up and walked to the royal room where Mirmulnir used to sleep. Mirmulnir faces at Edward and said,

"Now mighty Edward let us take a look at your sword skills one last time."

Mirmulnir smiled sinisterly while Edward kept a straight face until he grinned.

Author notes: I understand that this chapter was short I just want to say that this is my first time writing a story that I thought was unique and my English is not very good. I will try my best on grammar on the rest of the chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you will write a review. God bless you all!


End file.
